My Sacred Maiden?
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: Several pairings but mostly DarkxDaisuke RikuXTakeshi SatoshiXRisa. at the beginning of the story Daisuke is with Risa NOT RIKU and Satoshi is with Riku. will daisuke ever get to see dark again? and why are Satoshi and Risa acting so strange? rated T
1. Daisuke is betrayed

It had been a year to the day since Daisuke Niwa had been sharing a body with a phantom thief and he was doing great. He had a great girlfriend, great friends and was top of his class at school. Once in a while, however, he would feel as though something was missing- a hole in his heart you might say, and he would go into a depression for a couple of days. Risa Harada had no idea what to say to him during those times, so she would just sit with his- clutching his hand and whispering words of comfort into his ear.

Today was the start of one of those periods. Daisuke sat on his bed, with a heavy thump and stared down at his hands. His heart was beating three times quicker than usual and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He had no idea what this feeling was- an emptiness, almost worth giving up his soul to discover the source. Risa was out today- she had told him over the phone that she was staying with a friend for a few days. Daisuke assumed that her sister Riku had gone with her, so saw no point in calling her for moral support and his best friend Takeshi was working. Even his last resort (His friend Satoshi) was busy today. So Daisuke was sad, alone and very bored.

He pulled himself off the bed and slipped on his shoes. He decided he would take a walk to clear his mind.

"See you later mum!" Daisuke called, running out the front door and down the street. He didn't stop until he was round the corner and out of sight, where he leant over gasping for breath. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of Dark laughing at him at this point, but he brushed them away impatiently.

"Niwa-kun?"

Daisuke span round at the sound of his name to see Riku Harada jogging towards him.

"Harada-san?"

Riku switched off her I-pod and frowned at him.

"What gives? I thought you were with my sister today?"

It was now Daisuke's turn to frown. "No, she told me she was away for the weekend- I assumed you went with her!"

"Oh my god- my sister isn't away, she told me she was spending it with you! She left early this morning."

"So where could she have gone?" Daisuke was completely nonplussed by this point.

"Well, I'm on my way to Satoshi's to pick up my workbook- maybe he knows where she is."

"Satoshi's out of town today- visiting his mum." Daisuke answered. "I assumed you would know that, being his girlfriend."

Riku shook her head. "He's not away- he phoned me this morning." She told him, an anxious look on her face. "Apparently he was having trouble with his dad- he told me he couldn't make our date today because he was grounded."

Daisuke stared at her. "I'll come with you to Satoshi's," he decided, "I need to see him about our history report anyway."

The two made their way down the road, discussing what their dates might be up to. Soon they arrived at a pair of black iron gates, leading up to a huge house surrounded by several acres of land.

"This is it," informed Riku as she pushed open the gate, and together they made their way up the big gravel driveway. Riku reached up and tapped the large brass knocker. The door opened, revealing a friendly looking maid in a blue uniform.

"Hello Hotaru, is Satoshi there please? The maid smiled. "Ah, Harada-san, Niwa-kun good morning - yes he is in his room, go straight up!"

The two friends thanked the maid and took the stairs three at a time. They stopped outside the last door and Daisuke knocked cautiously. No answer. Daisuke was about to knock again when Riku leant over and pushed open the door.

"No need to knock." She whispered, "He never answers."

However, the sight behind the closed door made them wish they had never entered. Risa and Satoshi were lying on the bed, too engrossed in each others mouths to notice the visitors.

Riku let out a scream of shock, alerting the two to their presence. Daisuke stared in utter horror at his girlfriend and her kiss partner.

"Daisuke!" Risa shrieked leaping off Satoshi at once and standing there, unsure of what to do.

"Riku -ah…" Satoshi mumbled hurriedly, standing up and straightening his collar. "It's not what you think….really!"

"Not what we think?!" Shrieked Riku, tears running down her pale cheeks. "That's my twin sister you're cheating on me with! You two-timing bastard! And you!" she turned to Risa, her face wild with anger and betrayal. "You fucking bitch of a sister! What the fuck were you doing with my boyfriend you stupid slut?!"

Risa looked terrified Daisuke noticed. Her short red hair in a mess- her usually beautiful blue eyes shining with tears.

"Riku…I…"

Daisuke wanted to say something to- to yell and scream abuse at them, but his mouth wouldn't work properly. Finally he managed one word.

"Why?"

Risa span round, her eyes pleading with him. "Daisuke it's not what you think- err…I never meant to cheat on you with Satoshi!"

"Oh," spat Daisuke, claiming his voice back. "And I suppose you just _fell _onto his lips did you?"

"No…we kissed. But I never meant for you to find out!"

"You were doing more than kissing!" Riku yelled angrily. "You were practically feeling each other up for Christ sakes- don't give us that bull shit! I thought we had something special Satoshi! I thought you loved me!"

"I did…" stumbled Satoshi. "I still do. But I think I'm in love with Risa as well."

Daisuke almost choked on the word. "Love?" he turned to Risa. "Do you love him- or was it really just a kiss?"

"Yes…Erm…no. I don't know!" cried Risa, reaching for Daisuke- but he shrank away, looking hurt and angry.

"I think I got it _Harada-san,_" he whispered angrily- emphasizing the informal version of her name. He span round and marched out of the room furiously. He heard two short slaps behind him, and the sound of footsteps following him closely indicating that Riku had just hit them both before following him down the steps.

He slowed down so that she could catch up and together they stormed angrily out of the house, slamming the door in their wake. As soon as they reached the solitude of the driveway Riku collapsed onto the ground, sobbing.


	2. The black feather

Hi. sorry i didn't get a chance to add comments to the last one. btw- if any of you are wondering my sailor moon chat room fic was deleted but i should have it up again (renewed) in a couple of days. this chapter was really hard to write which is why it took soooo long! but i'm actually really please with the final result- however daisuke shouts a lot in this chapter. i think he's suicidal too. Lol

* * *

Daisuke brushed the tears out of his own eyes firmly. Risa Harada was not worth crying over, after what she had done to him. He tentatively placed a comforting hand on Riku's shoulder.

"They're not worth it," he exclaimed firmly.

Riku looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"You're probably right- but I thought _he _was."

"Riku…" Daisuke didn't use proper honorifics in her name. He felt as if she needed a friend- a _close _friend right now. "Cummon- let's go and let some ice-cream." Daisuke was sure that if he didn't concentrate on Riku's sorrow right now he might collapse into tears himself. He took her arm and pulled her up. "My treat." He smiled, leading her down the street and away from the house.

Daisuke sighed and ran towards his street. It had taken him ages and four bowls of ice cream to calm Riku down. Now that he was alone he was starting to feel the reality of it all hit him. He was alone. Risa had left him for his close friend- Satoshi. Daisuke could feel a red mist coming down on him as he thought of that name. He hated him so much and yet envied him like hell. He wanted to kill him- but also wanted to be him.

"Risa…" Daisuke rolled her name around his tongue several times, as he felt his eyes fill with tears. "Risa, Risa, Risa!" he was screaming it, he was shouting it- he didn't care if people heard or if people were staring at him. He wanted her, _needed _her warm touch- telling him it was ok. That it was all a horrible dream he would soon wake up from. He was running again- pounding the ground with his heels as he ran faster and faster, red hair flying in the breeze and satchel bumping against his tired legs. As he approached his house he was so glad that there wasn't a brunette waiting outside to apologise to him that he almost cried out in sheer relief. He didn't however, and stepped inside the door.

"Mum?"

A Shout came from the front room.

"Oh Dai-chan? Glad you're back- your girl's here to see you!"

Daisuke groaned. Sure enough a few seconds later, Risa side stepped into the hallway.

"Daisuke, can we talk?" she asked timidly, fiddling with her thumbs.

Daisuke gestured upstairs with his finger and followed her up the wooden staircase to his room.

"Sit," commanded Daisuke coldly pulling out a wooden chair. He himself sat down on the edge of the bed on which only yesterday Risa had lain on herself.

"What do you want?" Remembering their memories only made Daisuke hate (yet love) Risa more.

"Daisuke," Risa began but Daisuke interrupted.

"Call me Niwa-kun."

Risa gulped back a sob and continued. "_Niwa-kun, _I want you to know that I don't love Satoshi." Daisuke scoffed. "I love you."

Daisuke continued to glare at her. "You obviously loved him enough to ruin your relationship with me," he spat angrily. "Why Harada-san? I thought we had something…"

"We did!" Risa protested throwing her arms up into the air. "We still do!"

Daisuke shook his head. "I'm not sure anymore…" he whispered. "Was that the only time with him? Truth please…"

Risa shook her head slowly. "No. there were other times!" she sobbed, rocking herself back and forth with anguish. "Whenever you and Riku went out we would kiss….and stuff!"

Daisuke could feel an angry tear escaping his eye and it rolled down his cheek before he could wipe it away.

"Get out…" he muttered furiously.

"Daisuke...What…?"

"Get out NOW!" he yelled jumping up. "My god Risa are you actually so fucking stupid to think that I would forgive you after you did all that?! How dare you come here expecting forgiveness and a kiss when you've slept with one of my best mates? **Now get the hell out of here before I call the police!**" he screamed at her, causing her to sob with fright. She whimpered one last time and ran out of the room sobbing.

Once she had left Daisuke sat on his bed and began to sob. He wanted to die…he needed to escape. He loved her and hated her. He wanted her and never wanted to see her again. He was lonely…Dark… he needed Dark…he needed him now!

"**Dark**!" he screamed to the empty room. "**I need you**!"

A black feather fell from the sky that evening. Someone had heard Daisuke's cry.

* * *

**New chapter up as soon as possible. hopefully in one or two days! **


	3. Sister, dear sister

This chapter made me sad writing it- i love Riku but i think she's more than a bitch in this chapter. despite what they did to her. however- please do not hate her too much (although you are welcome to complain about her to me as much as you want) remember she loved satoshi and she loved Risa even more.

i'll try and have the next chapter up by tommorow at the latest but i'm not promising anything!

* * *

Riku hadn't stopped crying that whole afternoon. Her sister hadn't come home yet, which made her all that little bit more worried for Daisuke- and the stress of seeing her sister, her twin in bed with her boyfriend was all too much. Only her two best friends could have comforted her right now- and one of them was just as upset as she was. Daisuke. Poor Daisuke- she realised now that she had been selfish to him earlier. She hadn't thought that he was as upset too. She thought no-one could be as upset as she was but maybe she was wrong. Takeshi was her other safest bet- but he was working. She flung herself onto her already sodden bed sheets and began to sob again. Vaguely she heard the sound of the doorbell ringing through the house but she ignored it. Her mum would get it if she was in.

"Riku- sweetie? There's someone here to see you!"

Riku groaned. Oh god not him. Not him- now.

"Tell him to go away!" she yelled down the stairs.

She could hear muffled voices, her mothers getting angrier. Soon she heard footsteps thumping up the stairs and she hid under her duvet- covering her eyes with her blanket.

"Riku."

It was her mum.

Riku pulled herself from under her sheets and looked up at her mothers' anxious face.

"Satoshi is downstairs. He really wants to talk with you but if that's not ok I'll remove him!"

Riku shook her head. "It's okay mum- I'm going to have to deal with him at some point so it might as well be now!"

Her mother still looked worried but she agreed and said she'd be upstairs if Riku needed a quick escape.

Riku slowly made her way downstairs and pushed open the living room door.

Satoshi was sitting nervously on the green settee, pulling at strands of his silvery hair- the way Riku used to love. He looked up as she entered the room.

"Riku," he began but Riku interrupted.

"You got two minutes!" she snapped sitting down on a wooden chair by the door. "And then you can get out. Understood?"

Satoshi nodded firmly, brushing a tear out of his eye. Riku, unfazed by this, sat glaring at him- waiting for him to continue.

"well, you see Riku," Satoshi began. "I realised after you'd left that I didn't love your sister. I love you! Please understand that by…" he paused. "_Cheating_ on you- I repaired any doubts I had about our relationship and I think that it would be reasonable of me to ask for another chance. I think we needed this to strengthen our love- to repair the damage you might say."

"Hiwatari-kun," Riku began angrily. "There is no way you could have said anything else that would have made me hate you even more- except perhaps that!"

She stood up furiously, throwing the chair to the side so it crashed against the wall. "How dare you come here expecting another chance," Riku said, teeth clenched. "With that load of bull crap! What the fuck did you expect: 'oh Satoshi-kun _thank you _for cheating on me? It really helped to repair our relationship- I'm so glad you did it and never mind any doubts you had about our relationship! **Please take me back!'" **

She walked up to him and slapped him- **hard**- around the face.

"**Get out!**" Riku shrieked wildly, fresh tears running down. "**Get out now!**"

Satoshi half ran to the door, fear spread across his pale face, wrenched it open and ran away from the house, hurling insults at her as he left.

Riku collapsed onto the settee, her head in her hands. How could Satoshi do that to her? She was going to kill him she really was.

"Riku?"

Riku looked up to see her identical staring right at her with concern.

She half screamed with fury and leapt to her feet so quickly that Risa stepped back in fright.

"**you bitch! How dare you try and act concerned about me you slut?!" **Riku yelled, rounding on her sister. **"You didn't seem so concerned when you slept with my boyfriend!"**

"Riku- I never,"

"**don't you dare try and deny it! I can see it in your eyes remember? I'm your twin, I know what we look like when we're lying!"** Riku screamed. **"My god Risa! It's one thing to cheat on my best friend and to steal MY boyfriend- it's another thing altogether to lie about it! Are you fucking stupid or something?"** she was sobbing now, and so, she noticed, was Risa. **"You're supposed to be the closest person to me in the world! You're supposed to be my best friend- my other half! How could you do this to me?!"**

Risa clutched at the front of her sisters jacket in anguish.

"Riku- I'm so sorry I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, clinging to her desperately. "I never meant to hurt you- I love you more than anyone else cause you're my sister and we've been through so much together! I never meant to steal him, and I don't love him! I've always loved Daisuke, but it just kind of happened. I went round to drop off a book the other day, I was lonely because Daisuke was visiting his friends, and Satoshi…" she gulped. "Hiwatari-kun, kissed me. I tried to push him off at first but he was too strong for me so I thought 'what the hell it's just one kiss!' but it ended up being more than that! Riku I'm so, so sorry! There's no excuse for what I did but I swear I won't be able to live one more day without you forgiving me!"

Riku stared down at her sister, and almost softened for a moment. However, then she remembered how much fun her and Satoshi had had together. How happy Daisuke had looked with Risa by his side. How much Risa had hurt them both, the look on Daisuke's face when they had walked in on her and Satoshi together. She felt her sympathy disappear as she glared down at the pleading eyes of her younger sister.

"_Try._" She spat, wrenching Risa off her and storming out of the room.

Risa half smiled and pulled herself to her feet. "Goodbye then dear sister," she whispered: a small tear rolling down her cheek and splashing onto the ground in front of her.

* * *

sob hrm- i wonder, should i kill her off? your choice


	4. Bring it on Daisuke

ok so i know this chapter isn't very long but it's because i want to get dark in this story as quickly as possible.

* * *

Daisuke shivered and wrapped his coat around him. He walked up to the little thatched cottage and knocked on the blue door.

"Yes?" called a voice from inside. "Who is it?"

"It's Daisuke! Want to walk to school together Riku?!"

"One minute!"

A few minutes later, a cheerful looking redhead popped her head round the door. Daisuke grinned- it was good to see her looking so cheerful again.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because," Riku sang as she skipped beside him. "Risa moved out!"

Daisuke grinned. "I'm not surprised," he chuckled. "Your neighbour rang our house last night screaming about a murder going on in your house. You must've really told her!"

Riku smiled and blushed. "And Satoshi!" she exclaimed. "He came round wanting to apologise for not cheating on me sooner!"

Daisuke almost choked on the bit of apple he was now munching on.

"W-what?" he spluttered.

Riku giggled in spite herself. "He said that cheating on me repaired any doubts he was having about our relationship!" she scoffed, mimicking his voice.

"Shut up! **SHUT UP**!" yelled a voice from behind. Daisuke and Riku spun round to see the owner of the voice storming down the road- silvery hair flying out behind him.

"How dare you involve Daisuke in our personal relationship problems Riku!" yelled Satoshi. "They're private! And look I'm sorry I cheated on you- but you can't say you've been the best girlfriend to me!"

Riku shook her head, bewilderment crossing her face. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" she stated calmly, glaring at Satoshi.

"Oh I think you know very well what I'm talking about!" yelled Satoshi angrily- jabbing a finger at Riku's chest. "You just don't want to say it in front of Daisuke! Well here's news for you Niwa-kun- your little girlfriend here is in love with your best friend!"

It was now Daisuke's turn to shake his head angrily. "Satoshi what- you mean Takeshi?!" he demanded.

Satoshi nodded furiously. "This stupid slut has been in love with him for ages! She just won't admit it to herself!"

Riku shook her head. "Where the hell did you learn that?! I was in love with you until you kissed my sister!"

"Oh peleease! You couldn't be in love with anyone more if they came up and sang to you! But I have to say Riku Harada- you're an ugly slut and you know it!"

Tears sprang to Riku's eyes immediately. Daisuke noticed before she could wipe them away.

A red mist descended on him at the sight of his closest friend crying and he shoved Satoshi- hard.

"Don't you ever fucking say that again you stupid bastard!" Yelled Daisuke angrily. "You don't know what you're talking about calling her a slut- you're the one who cheated on her and stole my girlfriend for fuck's sake!"

At this he punched Satoshi across the face. Satoshi stumbled before he regained his balance and returned the blow.

"Daisuke!" screamed Riku. "Satoshi stop it!"

Satoshi punched Daisuke, again and again: kicking him in the stomach and the ribs. Daisuke was on the floor by this point and although he fought back just as hard he could feel himself weakening.

"Daisuke! Stay with me!" he vaguely heard Riku cry as he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

I love Satoshi really- he's a jerk in this story though --'


	5. What's mine

thanks Daisuke Kazamatsuri for telling me Daisuke's dad's proper name- sorry for any confusions. Daichi is Daisuke's grandfather

Heh Heh- you're going to hate me for this chapter.

* * *

Daisuke groaned and rolled over onto his back. Slowly, he opened his eyes (but with great difficulty as they were hurting like hell.) He thought for a moment that Riku had left him alone on the deserted street, then realised she was lying a few yards from him.

"Shit!" he painfully pulled himself to his feet and staggered over to her limp form.

"Riku!" he shook her. "Riku, wake up!"

He swore again and felt for a pulse. He could feel one, but faintly. He pulled out his mobile phone and dialled his home number.

"Hello Niwa residence!"

"Dad? It's Daisuke!"

"Daisuke! Why aren't you in class?" His voice sounded angry but Daisuke shook it off and proceeded with his explanation.

"Ok- I'll be there in two minutes," agreed his dad when he had finished. "Keep Harada-san warm while you wait for me."

Daisuke hung up and wrapped his coat around Riku's shoulders. She stirred slightly once or twice- and Daisuke hoped she would wake up each time but to no such luck.

Finally his dad arrived and Daisuke helped him get Riku into the back of the car.

"So what happened exactly?" asked his dad as they drove to the hospital. "We're going to have to get you looked at too, you look awful and I swear that wrist is broken."

Daisuke looked down at his left wrist and noticed it was turning a rather nasty shade of green. His ribs felt as least cracked if not broken as well.

"I- got into a fight with Hiwatari-kun." Began Daisuke nervously, "but I don't know what happened to Riku."

Kousuke shook his head but decided not to interfere. It was better for a parent to just sit back and wait till their child has figured it out for themselves he decided. And he was going to stick to that motto.

As soon as they were checked into the hospital, Riku was whisked off to intensive care while Daisuke waited for the results of his x-rays in a crowded ward. Someone had switched on the television, but no-one was watching or paying very much attention to it. Daisuke however, had nothing better to do so he dragged the telly closer to his bed and began to watch. Sailor Moon was on- which Daisuke didn't enjoy but he decided it would be better than nothing.

Suddenly a news alert interrupted the program. Daisuke froze in panic and shushed the ward. All eyes were suddenly on the television.

"The Legendary Thief, Dark Mousey has returned!" cheers erupted from all sides of the ward- Daisuke was too shocked to pay any attention to this though and kept listening. "He left a note this morning- which has been broadcast all over the world. The note reads only this: _Tonight at nine (_why always nine?) _I am coming to claim what is rightfully mine. Dark Mousey._

Police Detectives are baffled with this note and instead have increased security around every famous work of art in the country. We'll update as we know more but for now let's return to our usual programs."

"Dark Mousey- back again?"

"No way! That's uber cool!"

"I head he'd died!"

"What are you talking about? A phantom thief can't die!"

Whispers and shouts had erupted all around the ward. A boy in the bed next to him turned to say something- then froze in disbelief.

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke turned to the voice- recollection filling his mind.

"Takeshi!"

* * *

Ok i know it's taking a long time but Dark is in the next chapter i promise! 


	6. Claiming his maiden

Sprry it took me so long to get this chapter up- i've been really busy.

* * *

"Takeshi! What are you doing here?"

Takeshi grimaced sheepishly at Daisuke and held up his right arm- it was in a cast.

"How did you do that?" asked Daisuke bewildered.

"Satoshi did it to me," Takeshi explained. "After he heard I had a crush on older Harada-san, he was so angry he came and beat me up. And you?"

He gestured at Daisuke's bandaged head, hand and ribs.

"Satoshi again," Daisuke explained. Takeshi's eyes widened. "He cheated on Riku with Risa- and then we got into a fight. Bit stupid really!"

"Satoshi that bastard!" spat Takeshi, "I'm gonna get him back for this. Just you wait!"

Daisuke laughed and patted Takeshi on the back. It was good to see his best friend.

However, his mind soon wandered back to Dark and he sat in silence, wondering what Dark's "rightful item" was.

That evening at nine, everyone gathered round the telly. Excited whispers broke out and everyone was on tender hooks.

"I wonder what it is." Takeshi muttered, turning to Daisuke, "That made him disappear for so long!"

"Beats me," whispered Daisuke anxiously. "It must be pretty big though!"

They were silenced as the news report began.

"I can confirm that Legendary Thief Dark Mousey has been spotted once more, flying towards the central hospital at Rapid speed."

There was a gasp.

"That's THIS hospital!"

"Oh my God- what do we do?!"

"That's so cool!"

"I wonder if I can get his autograph."

There was a scurry of feet as everyone who was able limped, ran and fell towards the window.

"Cummon Daisuke!" encouraged Takeshi, pulling him to his feet and helping him across the room. "You're not gonna miss this!"

They managed to secure a spot right by the window. Soon they could make out a huge bird like form, flying towards them at rapid speed.

"That's him! It is!"

"Dark! DARK!"

Daisuke couldn't say anything, he was speechless. There was his other half, his best friend flying towards him at lightening speed. He smiled.

"Trust Dark to make a big entrance!" he laughed to himself.

Now, they could make out Dark's facial features- he was smiling; which was unusual as Dark never smiled while he was on a mission.

Daisuke wanted Dark to see him- to notice him.

"DARK!" he yelled, much louder than those around him. "DARK! OVER HERE!"

Dark's head turned and a look of recollection and triumph filled his face.

"_Found him,"_

Dark's form began to descend towards the crowded second floor window.

All around Daisuke, confused whispers had broken out.

"What's going on?"

"He's flying towards us!"

"OH MY GOD EVERYBODY MOVE!"

This last cry got every child scurrying from the window, desperate not to be hit by the phantom thief.

Daisuke however, remained at the window until Dark had flown in and landed next to him.

"Hello my precious item," he whispered into Daisuke's ear, making him blush. "It's good to see you again."

Dark looked exactly how he had done when they parted, Daisuke mused; except he had grown a little taller (as if he wasn't already tall enough!)

"Dark?" Daisuke muttered, so no-one else could hear. "What do you mean?"

Dark smiled- the smile that Daisuke had so much longed to see. "Haven't you worked it out yet my little Dai-chan?" he laughed. "You're rightfully mine, and therefore I have come to claim you!"

With that he gently scooped Daisuke into his arms. Daisuke instantly began to struggle.

"Dark! Put me down!" he yelled. "I'm ill!"

Bewildered faces plastered every child in the hospital wing. Takeshi got to his feet and ran over to Dark.

"Put him down!" he yelled. "Or I'll hit you!"

Dark smiled down at Takeshi. "I admire your strength," he whispered in a mock villain voice. "But I'll be taking little Daisuke now!"

Dark turned on his heels and leapt out of the window.

"Wizu!" he yelled as black wings erupted around him, Daisuke holding on for dear life.

Children ran to the window to watch Daisuke and Dark fly off; Takeshi at the front.

"Daisuke! DAISUKE!!!"

* * *

i hope you enjoyed it next chapter will be up soon. ( NO THAT'S NOT THE END!) 


	7. Daichan

"Dark where are we going?"

Dark smiled down at Daisuke. "We're going to my secret fortress!" he laughed. "Wow wouldn't it be cool if I actually had one of those?!"

"Dark!"

"heh heh, no we're going to my house!"

Daisuke was baffled. "You have a house?!"

Dark laughed. "Yea you see Dai-chan, I am not completely alien. I too need a house to live in!"

By this time they were flying over the richer part of Tokyo. Dark began to fly nearer to the ground.

"Dark? What! Surely you don't live down here!"

Dark winked. "Ah, my little Dai, I'm rich!"

Daisuke found himself laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?"

He found Dark's bewilderment even harder to bear and he laughed even harder.

"Oi! Dai-chan! I'm gonna drop you if you laugh so hard!"

"S-sorry," Daisuke spluttered. "It's just so good to see you again Dark. Why'd you come back?"

Dark raised an eyebrow. "What? You haven't figured that out yet?" he scoffed. "Typical. I knew you wouldn't. It's because you called me remember?!"

"What are you talking about?"

Dark rolled his eyes. "Dark I need you!" he called in a mock voice, remarkably like Daisuke's. "Dark! Oh Dark please help me! I love you!"

Daisuke could feel himself blushing with embarrassment. "Alright I get your point," he replied, punching Dark lightly on the arm. "Idiot."

Soon Dark landed on a patch of neatly cut lawn in front of a large, red bricked house (well really a mansion, but Dark insisted to Daisuke that it was little more than a cottage.)

He set Daisuke neatly down on the grass and stretched his arms out. "Do you need to ring your parents?" he asked to Daisuke.

"No," was his reply. "They're visiting my grandparents and won't be back for another fortnight."

"Good," whispered Dark, leaning in to Daisuke and cupping his chin with his hand. "That means I get you all to myself for that long."

"D-Dark," stumbled Daisuke, blushing. "Stop that!"

Dark laughed, a smile plastered onto his face.

"You will at least stay here with me right?"

Daisuke paused. On the one hand, he didn't fancy being here in this huge house with someone he had never seen as a proper person before. On the other hand though, he didn't fancy having to go home to his empty house.

"Ok," he agreed. "I'll stay with you. But only if you behave."

Dark pouted. "When have I ever been anything but an angel?" he asked jokingly, spreading his hands out as though he was doing some dramatic play he wanted everyone to pay attention to.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "You can't keep using that to your advantage Dark," he muttered picking up the one bag he had managed to bring from the hospital. "Just because you have wings it doesn't make you an angel- we've been over that before."

Dark grinned- it was going to be a fun couple of weeks for him.


	8. Dark Phantom Lovers

Yes this is a very short chapter. But I haven't updated in so long so I thought I ought to give you something.

Disclaimer- dnangel is not mine.

* * *

"You'll be in this room here." Dark led Daisuke up to a pale blue door and opened it. Inside was the grandest room Daisuke had ever seen. A king size oak bed stood proudly in the middle, with a matching grand set of drawers. A walk in closet stood next to the plasma TV (YES PLASMA), and on the wall was a portrait of two men, one of them holding out a black feather to the other. Dark saw Daisuke staring at it curiously and obliged to explain.

"It's called the 'Black Phantom Lovers'" he explained tilting his head to one side. "My latest artwork based on you and me. The idea just came to me in my dreams."

Daisuke nodded and was about to say something else when he faltered. "Dark," he enquired, turning to his phantom friend. "What did you say you'd called this painting?"

Dark chuckled. "Night Daisuke!" he called, crossing the room in two strides. "Sleep tight now!"

Daisuke frowned. He had heard exactly what Dark had said, and was thoroughly confused.


End file.
